Untitled until further notice
by isis3194
Summary: He brought colour in the white. She wanted heat so hot that flames erupted from the sheets in which she slept. Story of a patient and a doctor, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I have little case of writer's block. i cant think at all with my other stories, so I'm going to make a one shot that more than likely will become more but you tell me. It's a story about a character that I made up that was inspired by The Dark Knight's The Joker (Heath Ledger) and so I hope you like it. It's going to M rated because of violence language and an evil psychotic girl with who wants to burn things. **

**So here we have it!**

**Luvs Isis**

**ps. suggestions for the name, coz I don't have one.**

Untitled

White.

Clouds were white, but their colour changes to grey. Angels are white too, with white dresses and white wings and bright white light shining from them.

But there are no angels here. No bright lights here, except the flickering lights on the ceilings, death bed of insects.

White walls. White floors.

White doctor's coat.

White patient gowns.

White, white, white!

She was sick of white!

The uncomfortable lumpy white bed with the itchy starched sheets that had no warmth just cold.

No heat!

She wanted to see the sun shining into her room untainted by the grimy dusty old windows so small and high up, covered by bars.

Her feet were cold, she had no socks, the tiles were so cold they numbed her feet but not enough.

Yes, she wanted heat.

She wanted a heat so hot that flames erupted from the very sheets in which she slept. Flames so hot they turned the sickening white that surrounded her turn to black.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her knees brought up to cover her face. Her long thick back/brown hair covering her knees.

Her eyes were a bright piercing blue that could make even the burliest strongest nurse aid quiver in their squeaky white shoes.

Speaking of which, she could hear two sets of squeaky shoes.

One set was heavy and slow, and made a loud thump-thump-thump sound as the hulking man walked.

The other set was lighter and just about the same in speed, but somehow more relaxed.

"And who do we have hear?" said a young voice, her favourite doctor. He always did introductions for her, made her feel special.

"Miss Jenofeva Carleano, age 16, physical health, near perfect. Mental health?" he paused for a moment and she could feel his eyes on her, not examining but just gazing.

"I think we all know the answer to that, Dr Heath," she said sweetly, in a voice that was mocking but innocent at the same time.

"Well, if we did, there wouldn't be a reason for me to be here now would there, Jenofeva?" he replied cockily and motioned for the nurse aid to bring him a chair.

She flinched when she heard the chair scraping along the tiles a growled softly.

"Pick it up, please, Mr Martin," the doctor scolded cheekily.

Mr Martin just grunted angrily and placed the chair softly next to the doctor.

"You can leave us, Mr Martin," Dr Heath said and sat down comfortably.

"I'm coming back in half an hour," he replied in a deep voice with a heavy British accent, "You better not be injured, Mr Heath, I don't think Miss Carleano likes the cold room.

She jumped up and hissed angrily at him, intending to give him some new scars. Dr Heath caught her before she could do any real damage.

"Thank _you, _Mr Martin," he said and gently placed Jenofeva back on the bed. Mr Martin made a hasty exit and left the two to themselves.

It was silent for a moment as Jenofeva wrapped her arms around her legs and breathed a sigh of boredom.

"So, Miss Carleano, how are we doing today?" Dr Heath asked. She looked up at him and studied his features for a moment. He had black wavy hair and dark brown eyes that always seemed to be bright and full of amusement. He was Spanish and so his skin seemed like it was an all year tan.

He had that 'Colgate' smile, and his button shirt outlined lean muscles hidden under flesh and blood.

He was with one foot on his knee holding his green clipboard and red pen. He brought colour into this white world.

he knew she was studying him. He let her do it. It was fun to watch as her eyes scanned up and down his body, seeing what was new, seeing what was the same. And she always stared loving at some kind of colour other than white, and today it was his clipboard and pen.

"So what shall we be talking about today, Dr Heath?" she asked in a somewhat bored voice.

"Well, I was looking over your files recently, Jenofeva, and I noticed that some of your other doctors, er, research notes and noticed that there were some holes. So I was just wondering if you could...enlighten me?" he asked raising a brow and showing his arrogant grin.

"Hmmm, where to begin?"

**Hope you enjoy it! So I'll be sorta having a competition of sorts. ****Ｎｏｔ　ｓｕｒｅ　ｗｈｅｒｅ　Ｉ'ｍ　ｇｏｎｎａ　ｐｕｔ　ｉｔ，　ｙｏｕ　ｋｎｏｗ，　ｃａｔｅｇｏｒｙ，　ｓｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｋｎｏｗ，　ａｎｙ　ｈｅｌｐ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｂｅ　ｖｅｒｙ　ｍｕｃｈ　ａｐｐｒｅｃｉａｔｅｄ　ａｎｄ　Ｉ　ｃａｎ　ｍａｋｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｏｎｅ　ｏｆ　ｍｙ　ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒｓ　ｔｏｏ．　Ｓｏ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｉｔ．**

**ｌｕｖｓ　Ｉｓｉｓ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm gonna have a little competition for those who are even bothered with reading this story. You send me suggestions with titles, and anything goes, after about 15-20 entries me and some friends or one friend rather will judge the entries to see what title we will. **

**So apart from me picking your title suggestion, i will also make you one of my minor characters in the story and a mention in my author's note and my profile.... apart from that its also the glory of winning. so send them in if you want.**

**luvs Isis**

Untitled Chapter 2-The colour

"Dr Heath, Professor Dickson is on the line for you, he said it was concerning your patient, Miss Carleano," said the nasal-voiced secretary.

Dr Heath sighed miserably. That damned professor always found time to belittle him just because he was Spanish and he was the only one in his family that had gone to college and gotten a phD in psychology. He was an asshole.

"Put him through, Kate," he said bored and put the phone to his ear, "Professor Dickson, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, you sound terribly sarcastic and it's only 7am," said a distinctly female British voice.

"Er, who is this-wait I know, Mrs Carleano?" he said a smile spreading n his face.

"You bet ya! I got you good for a moment, didn't I, Ricky!" the old lady giggled, using his nickname for him.

She was Jenofeva's grandmother and the only family that actually cared for her.

"Yes, you most certainly did, Mrs Carleano. So, what can I do for you?" he asked much more chipper than he started out.

"Well, I've been looking at my will recently and since I know I am not getting any younger and my son-in-law has all but cut all ties to me, I'm going to put everything I own to Jenofeva. I just know she will love it, and by the time she is let out she can move into the mansion with all the pets, and I do believe that the servants can be ample company when she arrives," she said still chipper.

"Should I tell Miss Carleano during our session?" he asked and pulled out his new colourful clipboard.

"No need, Ricky, I'll be coming down today. She is allowed visitors, is she not?"

"As long as she has a doctor, like me, with then she is allowed. And plus, because I do believe she has made progress I will be especially lenient today and let you stay longer than usual," he said smiling cheerfully at how Jenofeva would take the news.

"Oh, that is _wonderful, _Dr Heath, I will be there in a few hours, so I'll see you then, and don't tell Jenofeva I'm coming I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course, Mrs Carleano, I'll see you then, good-bye," he said and put the phone down breathing a sigh of relief.

Now it was his time to go see Jenofeva herself.

He started working here about 6 months ago but already he had more progress with her than any of her other doctors which had lasted from 6 months to a year and a half.

Jenofeva was a special case. Since birth she had never really been shown affection. Her mother had left her with her father who didn't want her. She had been in this institution since she was 8 years old. Her father brought her here saying her psychosis was hereditary and that's the reason her mother left her with him. Dr Heath believed that he just left her here because he didn't want the responsibility, and the reason she was even slightly psychotic now was because of her years without affection and living in this institution all her life.

Lucky for him he quickly worked out what it took to get close to her. Colour. Such a simple thing.

"You'd think psychiatrists with more experience than I would have worked that out in a lesser time." he said mostly to himself as a big burly nurse maid walked up to him.

He had a long scar going from his lip down to his collar bone and one smaller one just below his ear lobe.

Both were 'gifts' from Jenofeva.

"Good morning, Dr Heath, are you busy after work, I was wondering if you could help me with my patient notes later tonight?" asked the ever gorgeous Rebbecca Gordon. Rebbecca was definitely not one of a kind. She threw herself at everyone, well almost everyone. She does have standard, it was just not very high.

"As tempting as that sounds, my dearest Miss Becky, I will have to pass on that offer. I'm working late and I have some prior engagements," he lied smoothly smiling apologetically.

"Oh, got a lady friend I don't know about?" she asked smiling cheekily.

"Ah, if only, my dear. Just more work that I must finish," he replied and made a hasty exit.

Pretty soon he was on his way to Miss Jenofeva's room with Mr Martin following him.

"Ah, Dr Heath, she's ready for you," said one of the other nurses. He nodded politely and walked into the room, his bright smile faltering as he saw her, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, probably daydreaming about burning her sheets and anything and everything white. Well, he was here to bring the colour.

"And who do we have here?"

And so began his routine with her. He would always introduce her as if she was new or something. He knew she liked it and he tried to make her as happy as possible in the hell hole.

And Mr Martin just had to say it.

"I don't think Miss Carleano likes the cold room."

Dr Heath looked on in near horror as he saw Jenofeva jump up give another one of her 'gifts'.

"Thank _you _Mr Martin!" he snapped as he grabbed Miss Jenofeva before she could do any damage.

He made a quick exit as he placed Jenofeva back on the bed and sat down gently.

He asked how she was, and waited for an answer as she scanned his person looking for some colour apart from the drab white in which she lived. She obviously noticed the clipboard because she smiled warmly at him and visibly relaxed.

"So what will we be talking about today, Dr Heath?" she asked cheerfully. He smiled at her attitude and explained that he needed to o over some of her history with her because the doctors before him hadn't filed it correctly.

"Well, where to begin?"

***

_Since she could remember she had to help herself._

"_You insolent bitch! You have no respect for your mother!" her father roared at her, drunk out of his mind and approaching her with a menacing glint in his eyes._

"_She's not my mother!" and 8 year old Jenofeva screamed back at him, holding a broken arm, "I want my mum back, you stole mum!"_

"_I did no such thing! She left you with me so you better start behaving or you will be punished!" he yelled picking her up by her neck and walking into the basement._

"_Do you liked to be punished, Jenfeva?" he asked cruelly, saying her name like it was shit stuck on his shoe._

"_No!" she whimpered trying breathe._

"_Then why is it that you seem so happy to disobey me and your mother?" he asked her and opened up the freezer, "Do you like the cold?"_

"_No, no, no, please, daddy, don't, I don't,no," she begged as he lowered her into the container._

"_You've been very bad, Jenofeva, you must be punished."_

"_I'll be good, I don't like the cold, please daddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please!" she whimpered as she felt ice touch her bare feet._

"_Why do you hate me so?" he asked her, grabbing her wrists and starting to tie them to the bars._

"_I don't daddy, I just want mummy back. I don't like my new mum, she hates me, you don't see it, you don't want me," she sobbed and made her father stop for a moment._

"_Nobody wants me," she sobbed,"Nobody loves me," she whiimpered, "Everyone hates me."_

"NNNOOOOOOO!" the present day Jenofeva screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JENOFEVA!" Dr Heath yelled and quickly ran to her side.

"No, I don't want to go there! NO!" she screamed thrashing on her bed. It was just madness and chaos as people came in, trying to restrain her and give her a very strong sedative.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she sobbed seemingly given up.

Her next words were incoherent, and Dr Heath couldn't understand them. She had tried to tell him about the beginning, something which she had never told anyone.

Now he really knew where her psychosis stemmed from.

Her father.

**Okay!!! yes, i know that was a little dark and not really what I usually write about but there you have it! so i'll have the competition on for a while and see what gets sent through. hope you like the chapter and the length and please review.**

**Luvs Isis**


End file.
